L'océan dans ses veines
by CheeeapMonday
Summary: jack Sparrow a connu un passé difficile, Nao aussi. On peut dire qu'ils ont sa en commun ... Non ils ont beaucoup plus ...
1. Chapter 1

_L'envie irristible d'écrire sur mon pirate préféré._

_Je ne tiens compte que de la moitié de PDC2 c'est à dire jusqu'à que Norrigthon se soit emparré du coeur de davy jone. Par la suite ; Jack va demander de l'aide à Tia dalma qui va refaire vivre Barbossa, pour retrouver le coeur ; pour sa ils vont réunir la confrérie.( encore un truc que mon '' ingenieux'' cerveau a vaguement pondu, on aime ou on n'aime pas ...)_

**L'Océan dans ses veines.**

_L'interceptor II dans la cabine de Cutler Beckett_

_-Ou se trouve Tortuga ?_

Nao le regarda froidement, n'avait-il toujours pas compris qu'elle ne dirait rien ...

L'homme la frappa

Voici maintenant un peu près de trois semaine que Cutler Beckett torturait Nao.

_Tu vas me dire ou se trouve Tortuga salle garce !_

Pour toute réponse Nao lui cracha dessus. Beckett fut surpris, il essuya rageusement le cracha et regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle; Nao, elle devait avoir à peine avoir quatorze ans, son visage était encadré par une frange (qui lui donnait un air farouche) et des cheveux bruns ornait de quelques perles,une multitude de taches de rousseur pimentait sa figure,ces yeux était aussi noir que la tempete, un bandana traversait son front, elle était tristement vétu d'une chemisette, d'une grande ceinture, d'un pantalon noir rentré dans ces petites bottes, elle avait une multitude de pendentif au cou, elle portait aussi une sorte de foulard-keffier blanc et noir. Il y avait rien a dire elle était très belle.

Lord beckett la regiffla

_je t'avais prevenu Nao, tu vas regretter ton geste_

il lui aggripa le poignet droit, s'avança vers la cheminé et pris un piton ardent en forme de P, P comme Pirate puis il l'apliqua sur le petit poignet de la jeune fille. Nao hurla, ellle hurla comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, elle souffrait, elle mourait mais elle ne versa aucune larmes, jamais devant Beckett. Quand celui-ci retira le piton, elle s'effronda de douleur part terre, son poignet droit ruisselait de sang et on pouvait y voir un P se dessiner sur sa peau enflait de douleur.

_je vous hais_, murmura t-elle

Lord Beckett s'agroupissa à son niveau;

_moi aussi._

Apres ces paroles tout devint flou pour Nao qui s'évanouissa, tellement qu'elle avait mal. Pendant ce temps Culter ordonna de l'emmener dans une calle et de la surveiller par la même occasion.

Trois semaine que Nao était captif sur l'interceptor II, trois semaine que Beckett la torturait. Mais ce soir était surement le pire de tous.

Au même moment,sur le Black Pearl :

Le batiment le plus rapide des caraibes s'enfonça un peu plus dans la tempete, c'était le seul moyen de semer le navire ennemi; l'Interceptor II.

En effet, il y a quelques heures encore, l'équipage du Pearl avait reclamé '' un brin d'honnete piraterie '' à son capitaine, Jack Sparrow, qui celui-ci accepta, or non loin de la se trouvait l'Interceptor II. L'équipage ne sachant pas que Lord Beckett se trouvait à bord, avait attaqué le navire en question. Ils entreprirent donc un abordage ...

Pendant que les hommes de Jack faisait son boulot, lui établissait des plans avec quelques bons amis; Will Turner, Elisabeth Swan, Hector Barbossa et Tia dalma. Ils cherchaient tous un moyen de berner les membres de la confrérie pour retrouver le coeur et libéré Calyspo

_je pense qu'on devrait leur voler leur pièce de huit,_ proposa Barbossa

_sa me semble la meilleur idée que l'on est trouvait_, avoua Will

_Mouais, pourquoi pas_

Jack se leva et se diriga vers une petite commode en bois, il l'ouvrit et en sorti une vieille bouteille de Rhum

_Jack ! Tu tes deja enfilé une bouteille !_ S'indigna Elisabeth

_Trésor, le Rhum porte conseil !_

Elisabeth s 'empressa de repliquer mais elle fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit

_Capitaine, nous sommes tombés sur Lord Beckett !!! On n'est donc pas restés très lontemps et n'avons rien ramenés de bien, mais regardais se qu'on a trouvait dans un cale de l'Interceptor II,_ s'exclama Gibbs

Il portait quelquechose dns ces bras, une personne à en croire la forme.


	2. note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur :**

j'ai eu l'idée de l'intrigue de L'océan dans ses veines à 4 heures du matin ... je sais que l'idée est bonne, mais le problème c'est que je suis une personne très irréfléchi, à mon grand désepoir, donc quand j'écris c'est très irréfléchi, j'oublie les accords, la bonne conjugaison ( ma prof de français s'arrache les cheveux ) j'ai aussi trop d'imagination ( n'oublions pas que je suis qu'une gamine de 13 et demi !)... Je sais que j'ai mal commençais la fic, tout d'abord on a aucune idée de quand sa se passe ... Donc je pense que je vais l'arreter pour le moment, le temps que j'y reflechisse bien, mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas, je sais que je peux faire un truc bien ! et puis en plus j'aime pas baisser les bras.

Merci aux deux gens qui m'on mit un commentaire pour m'ouvrir les yeux . j'avoue c'est une merde j'en ai presque honte.

Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot

CheeeapMonday


	3. De quoi t'avons nous sauvé ma belle ?

Beaucoup de boulot; du retard.

**L'océan dans ses veines.**

**Chapitre 2 : De quoi t'avons nous sauvé ma belle ?  
**

[... Jack regarda longuement la '' Chose'' que Gibbs portait, à vrai dire c'était une personne, une jeune fille, pour être plus précis. Cette jeune fille troublait Jack, et Jack n'aimait pas être troublé, encore moins une môme.

-_Merci gibbs, Pose-la sur le lit,_ répondit finalement Barbossa en voyant le manque de réaction de Jack.

Gibbs s'excuta, il posa la jeune fille sur le lit et reparti sans demander son reste.

_-Hé ! C'est mon lit !_

_- Jack !!!!! Tu changeras jamais !_ S'exclama Elisabeth exasperée par la réaction de Jack

- _Sa serai du gachis ! Un bel homme comme moi se doit d'avoir ces exigences, et mes exigences sont que je ne veux personne sur mon lit, à part moi bien entendu !_ Répondit du tac au tac le capitaine Sparrow avec ses mimiques habituelles.

Pendant que Jack essayait de ''négocier'' son lit, Tia Dalma s'avanca vers la jeune fille endormie. Elle remarqua qu'elle était mal en point, la ''môme'' avait une bonne dizaine de griffures, les lèvres enflaient, elle était épuisé, et du sang coulé de son poignet droit, elle devait la soigner maintenant sinon sa sera trop tard.

_-Elisabeth, veux-tu aller me chercher un linge humide avec de l'alcool, William, passe moi mon sac s'il te plait._

Will lui apporta son sac, et Elisabeth partit chercher ce que Tia lui avait demandé.

_-que fait-tu ?_ Demanda Jack

_- Je la soigne, elle est mal en point, Beckett a dut la torturer._

_- Pourquoi beckett torturait cette fille ?_ Demanda à son tour Will

Elisabeth revint avec les objets que la sorcière lui avait demandé, elle les donna à celle-ci qui commença à s'occuper de la jeune fille.

- _Il veut une information, il cherche quelquechose,_ Lui expliqua Barbossa d'un air mystérieux

_- Et cette gamine est sensée detenir cette information ?_

_- Ne sous-estime pas les enfants Will ... _Répondit Tia, _N'est ce pas jack ?_

_- Hein ?? Ah oui, Jack rigola, J'étais un fameux cas ... Tu sais mon cher William, les enfants sont rusés, curieux, ils peuvent s'infiltrés de partout ..._

_- elle aurait donc obtenu une information importante ?_

- _Oui et non, Oui __CAR__ je ne pense pas que Cutler torture des personnes pour le plaisir, Jack s'arreta, Quoique ... Bref, non car inconsiament elle ne sait pas que cette __INFORMATION __et si importante aux yeux de beckett, donc elle a toujours du vivre avec, on peux déjà en deduire qu'elle vit à tortuga et qu'elle est surement une pirate en formation, __CAR__ inconsiament elle nous dévoile quand étant torturé par Beckett, elle est précieuse à ces yeux, en étant précieuse à ces yeux, elle nous devoile qu'elle est une pirate, __CAR__ le but de Cutler esr d'exterminer les pirates de ce monde, et en étant donné qu'elle est jeune et qu'elle est une fille, elle ne doit pas beaucoup voyager, donc en bonne apprenti pirate, elle habite à Tortuga. C'est simple, _Expliqua nonchalement jack.

_- Mais pourquoi Beckett l'aurait torturé si elle est si précieuse à ses yeux ?_ Demanda Elizabeth intriguée.

_- Beckett la torturait certes, mais ne l'a pas tuer, nuance ... _

_- il... il est ... _

_- Horrible, _coupa Jack.

_- Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos, allons nous coucher,_ ordonna Barbossa en sortant de la cabine.

_- Je veillerai sur elle, _dit Tia.

_- Bien sur ... Puis-je savoir ou je vais dormir ?_

_- Jaaaack, j'ai cru savoir qu'il restait quelques hamacs ..._ se moqua Tia.

_- Mouais ..._

Jack, Elizabeth et Will partirent retrouver leurs hamacs pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, tendit que Tia Dalma veillait sur la jeune inconnu qui se trouvait, pour le grand malheur de Jack, dans le lit de celui-ci.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se leva tôt pour profiter du lever du soleil. Il s'installa à la barre, les cheveux dans le vent, un ciel rose-orangé commença à apparaître. C'était beau, tout simplement.

C'est ça la liberté, la vrai. Le capitaine laissait divaguer ses pensées, il pensait à son parcour en tant que capitaine ... Il avait vécu beaucoup de choses ... Souvent étrange et terrifiante, mais il était le CAPITAINE jack Sparrow, et le capitaine jack sparrow n'a peur de rien ... Il pensait à son enfance, à ce qui l'avait mené à devenir un pirate. Son père bien sur ... Le grand Teague Sparrow. Jack ria intérieurement.

_-je peux savoir se qui vous fait rire, capitaine Sparrow ?_

-_ Un vieux souvenir ... Et puis-je savoir, ma chère lizzie se qui vous amene à vous levez aux aurors ?_

_- Quelquechose me tracasse_

_- peut-être que je peux vous aidez,_ demanda malicieusement Jack

_- Vous la connaisez la fille ?_

_- Non,_ répondit subitement Jack inquiète. _Qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ! C'est qu'une môme !!! Pourquoi me demandez-vous sa ?_ Reprit-il

_- Comme sa_

Jack sourrit à nouveau, ''comme sa'' quelle stupide réponse

_-c'est stupide !_

Elizabeth éclata de rire

_-J'avoue que oui_

_- La stupidité n'est pas quelquechose de mal, sauf si on l'est trop,_ dit la sorcière qui était sortit prendre l'air après une longue nuit blanche.

_- Comment va le petite ?_ Demanda Elizabeth

_- Je l'ai soigné, mais elle est toujours endormie._

**Dans la cabine du Capitaine Jack sparrow :**

La jeune fille s'était reveillé de son sommeil profond, elle ouvra un oeil, puis l'autre.

Où se trouvait-elle, elle n'était plus dans la sombre calle de l'Interceptor II.

Elle regarda attentivement la pièce ou elle se trouvait, elle était assez grande, les murs étaient en bois, une grande table tronait au centre, il y avait de mulitples cartes de navigation posait dessus, quelques fauteuils en velour entourait la table, tandis que des bouteilles de rhum vasaient à leurs pieds.

La jeune fille regarda par le hublot, qu'allait-elle lui arriver encore ? En tout cas, rien de pire que sur

l'Interceptor II, rien ne pouvait être pire.

La môme decida de se lever, elle fit un tour vite fait de la pièce et se diriga vers la porte.

Elle resta devant une bonne minute, elle avait un peu la trouille ... Mais en pensant qu'elle était plus courageuse que ça, elle l'ouvrit et sortit dehors.

Ses yeux plissa au contacte du soleil levant, sa faisait lontemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue de lumière.

Elle s'avanca au milieu du pont, et examina le navire sur laquelle elle se trouvait ; il avait des voiles noirs, étrange se dit-elle. Son regard se ramena vers la barre, elle distingua trois personnes.

La jeune fille pris son courage à deux mains et partit vers eux en priant qu'ils ne soit pas '' tortuairent''.

Elle monta les petits escaliers et arriva à leur niveau, Tia fut la première à l'apercevoir.

_-tu es enfin reveillée ! Tous va bien ma belle ?_

_- Heu, oui. Merci de m'avoir sauver et soigner._

_- Et de quoi t'avons nous sauvé exactement ? _Demanda un homme bizarre, aux multiples tresses avec un bandeau rouge nouait autour de la tête.

_- De beckett._

_- Ah, sa nous avance pas beaucoup trésor, que voulait-il ?_

_- il voulait savoir ou se trouve Tortuga._

_- Tu ne lui as rien dit j'espere ?_ Demanda Jack soudainement inquièt

_- Plutôt mourir que trahir !!! _s'exclama la jeune fille !

_- Bien ! Je me présente, je suis Tia dalma, la c'est Elizabeth,_ dit-elle en montrant Lizzie et la _c'est le capitaine Jack Sparrow, et toi quel est ton nom, ma belle ?_ Demanda poliment Tia en lui faisant un grand sourrire

_- Nao Todd_.

_- Bienvenu à Bord Mlle Todd !_ S'ecria Jack

**voilà le deuxième chapitre !!!!! _( toute contente )_**


End file.
